Story of an Experimental Physicist and his Wife
by arismommy11
Summary: When a husband and wife crave each other nothing else matters. Not even science. Which is saying alot.


**I don't own TBBT. A story of Leonard and Penny.** **When a husband and wife crave each other nothing else matters. Even science which means alot. Enjoy!** **Rated M** **sexual content and language!**

Leonard had been working long hours the past month. Late nights at the university which meant late nights coming home. Which resulted dinner in the refrigerator covered up and a wife already in bed. Leonard was grateful Penny understood how important his job was. He also knew how important her job was too. But her being home to herself made him glad Penny had Amy and Bernadette to keep company. Now being so close to finishing this experiment meant closer he was being home with Penny.

As he stood there writing down his thesis, the more Leonard missed game night with the guys, the more he missed having group dinner, the more he missed his wife. He missed talking to her. He missed her laugh. He missed watching tv with her. He missed date nights. He missed teasing each other. Leonard missed her hugs, kisses, her touch, and most of all making love to her. Leonard just missed it all.

Leonard looked at his watch and it was five past eight in the evening. He felt hungry and not just for food. Leonard threw down his pencil, grabbed his phone and keys. He made sure he had his wallet and closed down his lab and locked it. Leonard hurried to his car and left the Cal Tech parking lot.

He was about ten minutes from home and saw a flower shop still open. Leonard did not call or text Penny, he wanted to surprise her. So he parked his car and went into the flower shop. He bought a dozen white roses and a dozen red roses. Once they were all put together. Leonard headed home once again.

As he reached his apartment door, he opened it. "Hey Pen..." No one was home and was dark. He frowned as he turned on a light and shut the door. Leonard tossed his keys in the bowl. He frowned as he looked at his phone not remembering if Penny sent him a text or not. He stood there opening phone and began to read messages from his wife. He felt very exhausted when saw a messge he read over two hours ago saying she was with the girls and would wait until he got home to have her way with him.

Leonard sighed with frustration. He put his phone on his computer desk and went to the kitchen and put the roses in a vase. Leonard sat them on the counter. Then walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He took off his glasses, leaned his head back and feel asleep.

He stirred awake to someone kissing his cheek. He looked to his right, still not quit awake seeing a very beautiful blonde staring at him. Her lips were formed into a smile, hair pulled into two buns ontop of her head, and her eyes full of lust. And had the sweetest voice, "Hey Sweetie, how long have you been home?"

Leonard sat up some giving Penny a sleepy smile. He looked down at his watch and then back up at his wife. "Oh some time around nine. I came home to surprise you with roses and completely forgot you were out having girls night. I'm sorry Penny." He could not help but feel bad he was too busy at work and not enough time for her.

Penny frowned at him giving him a deep stare. "Stop saying your sorry. Sweetie I know how important this new experiment is to you, your job is on the line. Yes I have missed you but I understand. I've always have."

Leonard leaned up and placed a hand on her cheek. Which made Penny close her eyes for a second. One arm wrapped around her waist. Leonard pulled her closer to him and looked at her. "I know and yet I still feel bad. You are the most important person to me. Even though Sheldon would say it was him..." He watched Penny nod making them both smile. "I have never liked my job came over you. I know this is probably sounding cheesy to you. But I don't care right now. After being married to you for almost three years there are days I still do not understand how a guy like me got to be with a woman like you. You make me so grateful you have put up with me for this long."

Penny rolled her eyes, "Yeah that was cheesy Leonard. Even quoting your second vows to me, really cheesy. I figured it out that I think it has been all your groveling and whining that I have just came ammuned to you after all these years." Penny tried hiding her smile as did Leonard. "But you know I could have not picked a better man to be with. The way you show how much you love me makes me wonder why how I got to be such a lucky woman."

Leonard could not hold back any longer. He pulled her in closer and kissed her. Just not any kiss. Leonard kissed her hard and full of love. They closed their eyes and lips parted. Tongues battled with one another. Penny's fingers played and pulled Leonard's soft hair. As Leonard hands were placed now on both Penny's cheeks.

Leonard pulled back some. He opened his eyes and so did Penny. The look she was giving him was the same look she gave him many years ago when they first kissed. Leonard realized she also was sitting on his lap. He felt a tightness below as he knew what he wanted and what Penny wanted. He was sure she wanted him. A month without making love and having amazing sex seemed like a life time to both of them. Leonard looked at her as Penny was still giving him that innocent yet turned on look. "Penny I am so hungry. But not for food. I want to taste you so bad right here right now."

Penny then attacked his lips as Leonard could not resist. She pushed him back onto the couch and straddled his lap after releasing from his lips. Penny and Leonard never stopped smiling and looking at each other as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Leonard lifted his hips as he felt Penny tug his pants and boxers. As he did she slid them down. Penny stood up for a moment as she saw his manhood stand in full attention.

Leonard smiled as he was entertianed by Penny's reaction. He brought his arms behind his neck for support as he watched her take off her shirt and pants. Leonard finally decided he wanted to help and sat up some. He took both hands reaching over to his wife and slid down her panties for her. He watched her take in a deep breath as his fingertips danced back up her legs after stepping out her panties. Leonard's eyes never left Penny's face as he enjoyed watching as he placed one hand on her hip. His right hand slid over her womanhood as he patted it softly. He felt her climb back ontop of him and straddled him once more. His hands never leaving their position. His right hand moved further down and his fingers opened Penny's wet folds. He placed his thumb over her clit and swirled it around. Leonard grinned as Penny's head flew back at his touch with a low moan. So he inserted one finger that began to pump her as his thumb rubbed her clit a little faster and slightly more pressure. Penny low moan became a high pitch scream. "Oh Leonard!!!! More!!!" So Leonard looked down and became more turned on to see she was very wet from his results. So he entered another finger and pumped faster. Penny bit her lip as she still let out high scream, "Shhhh! Ohhhh! Mmm fuucck!"

Penny was now riding Leonard's fingers in a result she was bouncing up and down. Leonard kept looking at her face enjoying her facial expressions and looking down seeing his hand doing an amazing job on his wife as he now had a very wet spot on his lower stomach. He felt her clinch around his finger knowing she was close. "Inside me now!" Penny screamed. So Leonard pulled his fingers out, as Penny opened her eyes and grabbed his very hard manhood and guided it to her womanhood. She slowly went down on Leonard as they both inhaled and exhaled deep moans. "Damn Penny! So wet and tight! Feel so good!" Leonard voice was deep as his vocabulary was limited due to short blood supply to his brain.

Penny looked down and watched her husband as she rode him. Everytime she went down, Leonard's hips trusted up to hit her spot everytime. Leonard held onto her hips and she had a tight grip on his arms. Their breathing was quick and low as they reached their peak and came together. They slowly trusted with each other as they both came down from their high. Penny finally laid herself on top of Leonard's chest and his arms wrapped around her.

He kissed on top of her head with a chuckle. Penny lifted her head and gave him a frown, "What?"

Leonard smiled at their situation. "Well we just had sex like two crazy teenagers. You still have your bra on. And well my pants and boxers are at my ankles with my shoes still on."

Penny laughed, "I guess when we want sex we are going to have sex. Doesn't matter what is in the way. And so what we still have sex like teenagers. Just go to show that we are still hot for each other and we have amazing sex."

Leonard leaned up just enough to kiss his wife. He could not help but laugh making Penny laugh. "Damn straight we do and always will!" Then kissed her again making her moan. Round two was not far behind.


End file.
